


baby, that's how i want it

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Begging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The trade to Toronto was a shock, but Alexander doesn't think it's going to be all bad.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/Colton Kerfoot
Series: ain't close enough [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431907
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	baby, that's how i want it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Cheer or boo, whatever you prefer.

"Hey, is this stuff going in the master bedroom or one of the spare bedrooms?" Tyson asks, and Alexander looks up, Tyson's holding a box that just says _bedroom crap_ in Alexander's messiest approximation of handwriting, and Alexander sighs internally at his past self. Sure, the trade had been a total shock and he'd been upset, but he could've done a better job of labelling all of his boxes as he packed up in Boulder, probably.

"Here, I'll figure it out," Colton says, appearing in the doorway of the spare bedroom that's going to be a gym and holding his arms out.

"Cool," Tyson says, dumping the box into Colton's arms before turning and looking at Alexander. "The mover guys said they only have a couple of bookshelves left to bring in, so Mo and I figured we'd let them handle that while we work on the rest of the boxes. That cool?"

"That's cool," Alexander confirms. "I'll come out and--"

"You will not," Mo says firmly, coming in the door with two boxes stacked on top of each other. "You stay in here and direct traffic. Bear and I will handle the boxes."

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Mo--"

"Listen to the man," Colton says, reappearing in the doorway. "Also, come help me figure out what the fuck you shoved in this box. You're a packing nightmare."

Mo snickers and sets his boxes down, one marked _kitchen_ and one an unintelligible mess of Sharpie on cardboard. "You said it, Colton, not me."

Colton grins at Mo. "Man, this is the second time this summer I'm helping him move. At least you only had to do it once."

"Yeah, that's a big yikes," Tyson says, and the cheer in his voice is only about half faked. It's an improvement from earlier in the summer, though, and Mo shares a look with Alexander before slinging his arm over Tyson's shoulders and pulling him back out the door.

Colton sighs. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"He is," Alexander confirms, following Colton into the spare bedroom. "Mo's got him, and you know how Mo is."

"I do," Colton says, and his mouth twitches toward a smile. "Now that you guys are teammates again, does that mean we're getting our honorary other brother back?"

Alexander grins, remembering nights spent at the Rielly household when they were kids, Mo crashing in the basement with Alexander and Colton and Daniel after long days spent playing road hockey in the summer. It seems like ages ago-- it sort of _was_ ages ago, if he's being honest with himself about it. It’s not that they'd stopped being friends, but Mo had gone to Moose Jaw and Alexander and his brothers had all done the college hockey thing, but now…

"Maybe," Alexander says. "You're welcome to invite him over to the house next summer so we can see."

"Hell no," Colton says quickly. "Nobody's getting invited over next summer. You and me and our house."

Alexander can't help his smile, and he's glad that he can see Tyson and Mo climbing into the back of the moving truck, because it gives him a few seconds to lean in and quickly press a kiss to Colton's mouth. "I'm not going to lie to you, babe, hearing you call it our house like that…"

Colton smiles at him. "After I graduate," he promises. "Or, uh."

Alexander raises an eyebrow, but there's commotion from the doorway, and Alexander has to make his way back into the living room as one of the movers calls his name. He directs them into the den with the bookshelf and points to the spots where the other two will go, and then Tyson and Mo are back with more boxes. He wants to figure out what Colton's hesitation had been, but there's too much going on, so he pushes it to the back of his mind and hopes he remembers to bring it up later.

"Man," Mo says, pulling the hem of his shirt up to dab at his brow. "You have so much shit, dude."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Alexander says, looking around. It helps that half of the kitchen stuff had been his and half had been Josty's; he honestly doesn't think a single piece of it had belonged to JT, but that's also probably for the best. There are boxes strewn everywhere, though, and Alexander knows he's going to have to unpack them before he goes out to get the stuff he's missing. Like pots and pans, he thinks a little ruefully. And a couch.

"So, like," Mo says, glancing around. "What else do you need help with? Is there anything else coming?"

Alexander shakes his head. "This is it," he says, spreading his hands. "I guess I'll have stuff delivered soon, though, if you want to come back over and get your IKEA on."

"Make him hire someone to do it," Colton interjects. "He can and he will. You just have to bug him about it."

Tyson laughs, and this time it sounds almost entirely genuine. "Wait, Kerf, I thought you built all the IKEA in your house?"

Alexander snorts. "We made JT do it, and he swore us to secrecy about how good he is with an allen wrench so the rest of the guys didn't make him put their stuff together," he says. "I unpacked and Josty cooked. It worked out."

Tyson's smile falters a little. "Yeah."

"Stop that," Mo says, reaching out and poking Tyson in the cheek before Alexander has the chance to react. "Things are going to work out here, too."

"You making me promises, Rielly?" Tyson asks, looking at Mo.

"Maybe I am, Barrie," Mo shoots back. "You gonna believe me?"

Tyson's smile reappears as he laughs and shakes his head. "We'll see."

"We'll see," Mo mutters. "We'll _see_ , he says. Like I'd lie."

Tyson's smile widens, and he bumps his shoulder against Mo's. "Prove it," he suggests.

Mo finally breaks into a smile, slinging his arm over Tyson's shoulder before looking at Alexander and Colton. "We're heading out," he says firmly. "Call us if you need something, but like, only if you _really_ need something. Apparently I have a point to prove."

"No way am I interrupting that," Colton says, voice a little too sweet, and both Mo and Tyson laugh.

"Right, well," Tyson says, glancing around. His eyes land briefly on the guest bedroom, which has exactly no furniture in it yet, but he looks away again quickly enough. Tyson doesn't _know_ , and he probably doesn't suspect anything, but Alexander's had some bad luck with Tysons and figuring things out in the past.

"We'll see you," Alexander says "Have fun, and make sure to tell me none of the details tomorrow."

Tyson laughs as Mo waggles his eyebrows, and Colton's grinning as he follows them to the door and locks it behind them.

"So that's interesting," he says, tilting his head towards the driveway, where Mo's opening the passenger door for Tyson.

Alexander hums. "It might be," he agrees. "I'll keep you updated."

"Cool," Colton says. He grabs a box and starts heading for the kitchen, and Alexander follows him in, opening another box that had been set in there and starting to put things away.

They work in silence for a few minutes; it hits Alexander with a little jolt, the knowledge that Colton doesn't have to ask him where anything goes because he already knows how their kitchen should be set up, where the silverware should go and which cabinet they'll use for spices and stuff. He wants to watch, suddenly, to just take stock of everything Colton puts in the right place, but he's sure that he'd just be watching all night.

"Penny for your thoughts," Colton says, and Alexander blinks to find Colton grinning at him. "Maybe even two pennies. That looked like a lot of thoughts."

"We keep having all these places that are home," Alexander says, which feels awkward and clunky even as he says it, but Colton's grin goes sweet.

"Yeah," he agrees. "That's kind of what I was trying to bring up earlier, actually."

"What's that?" Alexander asks, taking a step toward him.

Colton reaches out and takes his hand. "You, me, home," he says quietly. "We're not that far apart now, not really. One of my professors has some connections in Toronto, and he was saying at the end of last semester that he can put people in internships up here after graduation."

Alexander feels his eyes going wide. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Colton confirms. "It would be a summer thing, probably, so I don't know if I'd be back in Vancouver for the summer--"

"If you're here, I'm here," Alexander says immediately. "You, me, home. That's what you said, and I like the sound of it."

Colton laughs. "I know we were talking about me moving to Denver," he says. "I think Toronto will actually be an easier sell."

"I think you're right," Alexander says, smiling and squeezing Colton's hand. "Wow."

"Wow," Colton agrees. "I know you weren't happy about the trade, but this could… this could work, I think."

"We'll make it work," Alexander says quickly. "Whatever it takes, Colton."

Colton laughs. "Even if you have to support me while I work for free for a whole summer?"

"Oh, no, whatever will I do?" Alexander says, rolling his eyes. He can't help his grin, though. "I think we'll be okay."

"Probably," Colton says. He tugs on Alexander's hand and Alexander steps closer willingly, walking right into Colton's space and sliding his free hand to the small of Colton's back.

"Hi," he says.

Colton laughs. "Hi."

"You should kiss me," Alexander says, tipping his head back slightly.

"Hmm," Colton says, raising an eyebrow. "We still have almost the whole kitchen to unpack. And the living room. And the--"

"Unpacking can wait," Alexander says, pushing closer and grinning.

"Well, I guess it is your house," Colton says, and they're close enough now that the words are spoken directly against Alexander's mouth. He doesn't move the fraction of an inch closer to kiss Alexander, and Alexander can feel him grinning. "A kiss, you said?"

"Please," Alexander breathes out, and Colton squeezes his hand briefly before ducking in and kissing him, soft and sweet and over way, way too soon.

"Like that?" Colton asks, and the smile on his face is teasing.

"I mean, for a start," Alexander says. "Ideally we can kiss a little more, and then move this to the bedroom."

Colton leans back in and kisses him again, the same short kind of kiss, and then pulls back again. "A little more," he says. "Like that?"

Alexander raises an eyebrow. "If you have something in mind…"

Colton grins at him. "Not to be petty," he says, "but on the plane out here all I could think about was having you ask me for things, like you used to make me do."

Alexander feels his face go red. "I mean," he starts.

"It wasn't a bad thing then, and you don't have to now," Colton says quickly. "I've just been thinking about it."

"You know," Alexander says slowly. His face isn't getting any less red, he can tell. "If I start asking you for everything, I'm gonna… get into it, probably."

Colton's gaze goes dark. "Into it," he echoes. "Are you telling me you're gonna start, what, begging?"

"Anything's possible," Alexander says.

"Shit," Colton says, squeezing Alexander's hand again. "If-- would you be into that?"

"Probably," Alexander says honestly. "With you? Very probably."

"Shit," Colton says again, but this time it sounds almost reverent. "If you want to stop, just say so and we can do something else."

"As long as you kiss me for real," Alexander says, "I think we can handle whatever comes after."

Colton's laugh is breathless and short, but he leans back in and kisses Alexander yet again. It's not light this time, nowhere near chaste; he shifts and turns them around, pressing Alexander back against the counter and leaning into him. It makes Alexander feel small, surrounded, and he tilts his head back as he leans against the counter, letting Colton take up all the space he wants.

Colton pulls back far too soon and Alexander makes a noise, leaning towards him. Colton puts a hand in the middle of his chest and grins. "I'll get back to it, promise," he says. "Just-- is the bed set up?"

Alexander blinks at him. "Fuck," he mumbles, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Colton's shoulder. "No."

"How much do you care?" Colton asks, turning his head so his lips brush against Alexander's neck as he speaks.

"Not at all," Alexander says quickly. "We can just toss a blanket on top. I know where they are."

"Are you sure?" Colton asks, pressing a kiss behind Alexander's ear. "We could stop and put the bed together if you want."

"I don't want to stop," Alexander says, and it's entirely true. "I just don't want to mess up the mattress. A blanket will be fine."

Colton smiles against his skin. "Yeah? That's what you want?"

"Yeah," Alexander says. He turns his head so Colton can get at his neck more easily, then shivers when he drags his lips against the skin there. "Please."

"Please what?" Colton asks, and Alexander feels his face go red. It's not in a bad way, not at all, not with the rush of feelings in his stomach and the way his pants are getting more than a little uncomfortable.

"Please," Alexander says again. "Please take me into the bedroom and fuck me. I don't care that the mattress is on the floor. I just want you."

Colton finally lifts his head, and Alexander gets a glimpse of dark eyes before Colton's kissing him again. "Yeah," Colton says, his voice rough. "Where are the blankets?"

"Bedroom," Alexander says, and Colton steps back and tugs Alexander with him as he walks out of the kitchen and toward the master bedroom. It's quick work to find the blankets, since they're all stuffed into giant black trash bags instead of properly packed into boxes, and Alexander tears open the first one he gets his hands on so he can toss a blanket onto the mattress.

"Good enough?" Colton asks, walking up behind Alexander and resting his hands on Alexander's hips. He's already hard in his pants, Alexander notes, and he lets himself shift his hips, not so much grinding back as just teasing both of them.

"Could be better," he says, grinning when Colton huffs out a laugh.

"You're gonna have to tell me how," Colton says, sliding one hand up Alexander's shirt and the other down over the front of his pants. His fingers are light, barely there at all, and Alexander whines and tries to push into the pressure, but Colton's hand on his stomach keeps him in place.

"On the bed," Alexander says. "Naked. Both of us."

"And then what?" Colton asks, rocking against him.

"And then," Alexander says. "Then I want to fuck your mouth."

Colton groans and rocks against him again. "Yeah?"

"I want it," Alexander says, closing his eyes. "I want you between my thighs, I want to look down and see you there, I want to watch the way your head moves and your hand moves. Please, Colton."

"Fuck, yeah," Colton says, stepping back. He squeezes lightly at Alexander's cock through his pants before dropping his hands. "Strip for me."

Alexander nods, already yanking his shirt up and throwing it to the side. He's shoving his pants down before the shirt hits the floor, and he's probably not naked in record time, but it has to be close.

"Bed," Colton says, and Alexander walks over and drops down, rolling to his back and palming himself. Colton's gaze drags over him, heavy enough to feel like a touch, and Alexander bites at the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself from whining.

"Please get down here," he says when Colton doesn't move. "Please, Colton. I need you down here with me, all over me--"

"I'm coming," Colton says, getting back with the program and kicking his pants off before kneeling on the bed. He reaches out and grabs Alexander's ankle, fingers wrapping loosely around it but not moving. "You want to be on your back?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, and now that he's started talking about it, now that he's asking like this, the words come pretty easily. "I want to be able to get my hands in your hair, want you to be right there for me to touch everywhere."

"Fuck, yeah," Colton says, tapping Alexander's ankle. "Spread your legs for me, baby. Give me some room to work."

"Yeah, yes," Alexander says, planting a foot on the bed and letting his other drop to the mattress. He shifts so there's space for Colton, propping himself up so he can watch as Colton lays down between his thighs. He's got a little smirk on his face as he looks up at Alexander, and it makes something go molten in Alexander's stomach to see it.

 _This is going to be good_ , he thinks as Colton leans in to lick at Alexander's cock, tongue barely sticking out of his mouth.

It makes Alexander groan and drop back to the mattress, and Colton laughs, low and hot against Alexander's cock. "You want more?"

"Yes," Alexander says. "I want your mouth, Colton. For real, not just teasing."

"Ask," Colton says, not budging at all, and that hot feeling in Alexander's stomach spreads to his chest, his face.

"Please," Alexander says. "Colton, please. I want to fuck your face, and I want your mouth on me, and I want _you_ , okay, you and me here in this place, our place--"

"Fuck," Colton says, and then he leans up, wrapping his strong fingers around the base of Alexander's cock and licking more purposefully at the tip.

"Please," Alexander says, pushing his hand through Colton's hair. He doesn't grab on, not yet, even though he almost definitely will before they're done tonight.

Colton pulls off and Alexander doesn't let his hips snap up through a supreme act of will. "Touch me," he says, keeping eye contact until Alexander nods, and then he puts his mouth back on Alexander's cock. It's just the tip in his mouth, but it's perfect, hot and wet and just on the good side of teasing as Alexander gives in and tangles his hands in Colton's hair.

"God," Alexander breathes out, rolling his head on the bed as Colton works his mouth. "Colton, you-- god, you're so good at this."

Colton hums and it makes his lips vibrate, and it's not a new sensation at all, but Alexander cries out and jerks his hips up. "Sorry," he gasps out, petting frantically at Colton's hair. "Sorry, I--"

Colton pulls back with a chuckle. "You did say you wanted to fuck my face," he says. "It's not like I'm not ready for it."

Alexander feels his face heat. "I was trying to give you a chance to get ready."

"Trust me," Colton says, voice low. "I'm always ready for you."

Part of Alexander wants to contradict him because it's objectively not true, but mostly he's just paying attention to the way it makes his heart race in his chest as Colton ducks back down. He bobs his head for a moment, and then he pulls almost all the way off, keeping his head still as he drums his fingers against Alexander's hip.

"I want," Alexander says, closing his eyes. "God, Colton, I want to move."

Colton's fingers tap a little more insistently.

"Yeah," Alexander says. He shifts slightly and his cock pushes into Colton's mouth a little, and he groans when Colton rewards him by sucking harder for a moment. He moves again, drawing his other leg up and planting his foot on the bed, and he convinces one of his hands to untangle itself from the mess he's making of Colton's hair so he can push himself up and look down.

He groans when he sees Colton between his thighs, just like he'd said, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Alexander has seen it before, Colton sucking him off like this, but it still sets him on fire, his cock in his brother's mouth, the heated look in Colton's eyes as he squeezes the base of Alexander's cock in his hand. Alexander doesn't have the capacity to be ashamed of the noise that falls out of his mouth, and based on the way Colton bobs his head, he's not complaining, either.

"Okay," Alexander says, falling ungracefully back to the mattress. "Okay, I'm gonna…"

It's easier to just start moving, he finds, so he closes his eyes again and pushes up into Colton's mouth. He's careful about it because he always is, aware of his size and of the fact that he doesn't want to hurt Colton in any way. It means he's teasing himself with it, feeling the heat building slowly in his stomach instead of just getting himself there, and he can't do much besides thread his fingers back into Colton's hair and groan as he works his hips.

Colton moans around him, and Alexander's hips buck up into the sensation. He's already apologizing as he settles back down, but Colton reaches up and pinches at his hip, and Alexander gasps and snaps his hips up again. It's rougher than he meant to start out, less gentle than he usually tries to be, but Colton doesn't pull off, doesn't do anything to make Alexander think he's not enjoying this. Alexander closes his eyes and keeps his hips moving, getting his free hand back into Colton's hair and holding on tightly, and Colton swallows around Alexander's cock and rubs his tongue against the bottom and pulls out every single trick he's ever learned, and Alexander--

"Fuck," he chokes out. "Colton, I'm gonna--"

Colton hums and pinches at Alexander's hip again, and Alexander's back arches off the bed with how hard he comes, gasping Colton's name and holding him in place until he finishes.

One of his legs drops to the bed, and he pats dazedly at Colton's head as he tries to catch his breath. "Oh," he says after a moment.

Colton pulls back and smiles up at Alexander. His laugh is low, and his voice is so rough that it makes Alexander bite at his lip to keep from whining or doing some other embarrassing thing. "Told you I was ready."

"You did," Alexander agrees. He's still running his fingers through Colton's hair, and he's not really sure what he's hoping to accomplish there. He winds his fingers in it and tugs, instead, and Colton lets out a breath and pushes into it. "Come up here."

"I just need," Colton starts, eyes falling shut, and Alexander tugs again. It makes a moan fall from Colton's mouth, and Alexander grins when Colton's eyes flutter back open.

"You need to get up here," Alexander says, patting at his chest. "I can't return the favor if I can't reach you."

"Oh, fuck," Colton breathes out. He pushes himself up, and Alexander pulls his hands out of Colton's hair so he can settle them on Colton's thighs as he knee-walks up the bed. He grins up at Colton before dropping his mouth open, and Colton reaches down to rub a thumb against Alexander's lips. Alexander considers moving his head a little, closing his lips around Colton's thumb and sucking at the tip, but Colton pulls his hand away before he gets the chance. "Ready?"

"Ready," Alexander says. "C'mon, give it to me."

"God," Colton says, and then he's leaning forward, tipping his hips towards Alexander's face, and Alexander opens his mouth and puts hands on Colton's ass, urging him forward.

It's not going to take long, Alexander figures; it's not news that Colton likes going down on him, and he likes it when Alexander gives as good as he gets, too. Alexander can't do much more than lay back and take it in this position, but he doesn't need more than that, and from the sounds of it, the little grunts and gasps that Colton lets fall from his mouth as he pumps his hips, Colton doesn't need more, either.

"I'm," Colton says, and then he pulls his hips back, drags his cock out of Alexander's mouth.

"What," Alexander says, "what--"

"You said," Colton says, and he's an absolute wreck, hair going in every direction, red most of the way down his chest, mouth swollen from Alexander fucking into it again and again. He grins and reaches out like he had before, pushing a finger into Alexander's mouth. "You said you were gonna beg for me."

Alexander feels himself go hot all over, flushing his face and making his stomach swoop. Colton's finger is still in his mouth, so he just nods, rubbing his tongue just beneath the knuckle.

"If you want," Colton adds, pulling his finger out.

"God, I want," Alexander says. "You, always, but-- your cock in my mouth, Colton, please. I want to suck you off, I want to make you feel good, I want to feel it in my throat tomorrow with how good you give it to me. _Please_."

"Fuck," Colton says, and his cock bumps against Alexander's mouth when he moves forward, and Alexander turns his face to chase after it without really thinking about it.

"Please," he says again, mouth brushing against the side of Colton's cock, and Colton groans and gets a hand on himself before guiding his cock back into Alexander's mouth.

Alexander lets himself get loud with it; he groans around Colton's cock, letting Colton choke the noises off every time he thrusts deep enough. He keeps his hands on Colton's ass, tugging him forward, pulling him deeper, and he's barely doing anything at all, only able to let Colton give it to him, and _god_ , it's so good it seems unfair, somehow.

"Alexander," Colton says, voice low and gravelly, and this time when he pulls out Alexander lets himself whine.

"Please," he says, trying to lift his head so he can get a better angle, "please, Colton, fuck my face, do it hard--"

"Oh my god," Colton says, but he's already pushing back int, and if his pace had been fast before now it's almost unstoppable. Alexander feels tears building in his eyes, but he wants this so badly he doesn't know what he'll do if Colton pulls out again.

He doesn't have to worry about that, he realizes, because Colton groans long and low before pushing almost all the way in, and Alexander swallows and swallows around him as Colton comes.

"Fuck," Colton says as he pulls out, thumb wiping at the corner of Alexander's eyes. Maybe he's crying a little, Alexander realizes distantly. It's possible. He _definitely_ doesn't care.

"Thank you," Alexander mumbles, because Colton gave him exactly what he wanted, what he asked for, so it only seems right.

Colton rolls off to the side and gathers Alexander up, running a hand up and down his back. "Holy shit, that was hot," he says. "Did you-- was it okay?"

Alexander laughs and presses closer. "Uh," he says, shifting his hips. "That's not my thigh, Colton."

Colton snickers, reaching a hand between them to wrap his fingers around Alexander's cock. Someday Alexander will stop being shocked that he's so easy for his brother, but today's not that day. "C'mon," he murmurs just below Alexander's ear, and Alexander shivers, pushing into Colton's hand and mouthing at his neck. Colton tilts his head and Alexander takes the invitation, biting at the slope of his shoulder and sucking at the mark, lips dragging over it again and again as his hips lose coherent rhythm. Colton squeezes a little more tightly, and Alexander shudders as he comes again, making a complete mess out of both of them.

"Well," Colton says, flopping onto his back and dragging Alexander with him. He's running his fingers through Alexander's hair now, scratching lightly at his scalp, and Alexander could stay right here forever, maybe. "One room down."

"Hm?" Alexander asks, throwing an arm over Colton's abs. They're both going to hit the point where being gross outweighs the need to cuddle pretty soon, but Alexander knows they both like this, the closeness as they come down together.

"In your new house," Colton says, and Alexander can hear the grin on his face without moving his head from Colton's chest. "One room down, a bunch more to… break in."

Alexander laughs and rubs his face against Colton's chest. "Think we can do it before you have to go to Boston?"

Colton laughs, too, and Alexander feels it as much as he sees it, the rumble of his chest beneath his cheek. "That's a challenge I'm very willing to accept."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: they _absolutely_ manage to fuck in every room before Colton has to leave for Boston.
> 
> I'm on Twitter @halfstepoff if you want to hear me talking about this series and occasionally posting snippets!


End file.
